Welcome to Toonfield!
Welcome to Toonfield! 'Is the first episode of Demashita! Powerpuff Girls Z D! Plot Summary Momoko is sitting in her room drawing pictures of her and the girls fighting monsters like HIM, Mojo Jojo, and Himeko Shirogane. Momoko is then called downstairs by her mother and is told that she is needed at Professor Utonium's place. At Professor Utonium's place, Utonium tells not only Momoko, but also Kaoru and Miyako, that there moving to Toonfield, a place he himself admires a lot. He also tells the girls about how wild, fun and lively the community is, and how the schools there (Mainly there Junior High School.) has both really good education and well behaved students. Momoko is interested in the scenery of Toonfield, Miyako's interested in the people that could be there, all while Kaoru isn't interested in the place at all, later, Momoko Miyako, Kaoru and the Professor, say one final goodbye to the Mayor of Tokyo City, who also tells them, that his assistant, Miss Bellum, has gone on a vacation to Okinawa. The four of them then go to there school to say goodbye to Miss Keane. Cut to Blossom's room at night where she is looking up to the night sky, hoping that Toonfield is just like the Professor said it was. '''The Next Morning... ' Miyako is awakened by her mother, Hanako, and she tells her that Professor Utonium is waiting at the door, Miyako then puts on her clothes, and she opens the door, and says hi to Utonium, Utonium tells her that Miyako, Momoko, Kaoru, Ken, and Kuriko can go into the van the professor got, he also says that there parents will be going on a train to Toonfield to meet them nearby the train station. While the professor's van reaches Toonfield, Momoko, Miyako and Kaoru are impressed by the look of Toonfield, Utonium also says that the time for the van to get to Toonfield is only around twenty minutes. When the professor's van stops near Toonfield station, they are then greeted by Hanako. (Miyako's mother) Hachizou and Mikako. (Momoko and Kuriko's parents) And, Tokio, Mitsuko, Shou and Dai. (Kaoru's siblings and parents.) After greeting there other family members, Utonium tells the girls, that they will be having a talk with the principal of Toonfield Junior High in a few minutes, Momoko then waves to her parents as she gets into the van, and then they go to Toonfield Junior High. At Toonfield Junior High, they meet, Bagsu, the school's principal, he tells the girls that he is very happy about them staying. The professor then tells the girls, that once there finished with the conversation with Bagsu, they'll meet up with there parents in there cars, and go to there new houses at Toonfield. '''The Next Morning... Momoko runs to Toonfield Junior High's entrance, she then greets Miyako and Kaoru who are waiting at the door, nervous, the three of them open the entrance door, the hallway was filled with lots of different students, each of the students having a flair not seen in Tokyo City, Blossom while walking through the hallway, then runs into a boy in a white labcoat, and had a cocky expression and glasses on his face, along with a similar hair color to Momoko, except a little bit darker. They both say hello to each other, and, the boy reveals his name to be Daisuke Yamamoto, and, he tells her that him and his sister are also going to be in Momoko, Miyako, and Kaoru's class, and Momoko is delighted. Category:Episodes Category:Demashita! Powerpuff Girls Z D! Category:Powerpuff Girls